


《失乐园》Ⅳ

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou
Kudos: 7





	《失乐园》Ⅳ

05.

自从寒假回来后，周宁西发现爸妈都不太对劲。

妈妈总是坐着发呆，有时还眼眶发红。

而爸爸，回家次数相较之前更少不说，平时还都不怎么理人。

而当她偷窥到妈妈手机简讯页面的一则消息后，总算明白了始作俑者——“我想我们没必要见面，一个男人的问题，应该让这个男人自己去解决。”简讯内容是这么写的，很明显，爸爸在外面有了女人。

周宁西震惊之余打算跟妈妈静下来好好谈一谈，但话题刚开始妈妈就表现出很生气的样子。

“这不是小孩子应该关心的事情，你好好上学就行了。”

“妈，我不是小孩子了！何况南南已经知道了是吗？那凭什么你要瞒着我呢？我难道不是家庭的一份子？”

“不要说了。”

妈妈起身欲走，周宁西拉住了她的袖子，“妈，你不能这么软弱！那个女人在破坏我们的家，你——”

“啪”

周宁西捂住脸，难以置信地看着妈妈。

“我说了，你不要管。”妈妈的声音微微发抖。

“你！你……不可理喻。”周宁西气得扭头冲回了房间。

*  
周震南接到周宁西电话时正从浴室出来，茶几上的手机震个不停。

“喂？”

“喂，南南，姐问你一件事。”

“什么事？”

“爸的事，你知道多少？”

“这个啊……”周震南将自己所知全盘托出，其实他知道得也不多，妈妈不愿说，他便不能问。

通话的最后周宁西连连感叹，说人都是一样，碰到他人的问题都头头是道，而真当自己遇上问题时，根本无计可施。

周震南听出周宁西话中有话。姐弟俩从前有多亲密，如今就有多生疏，他们已然各自经历人生，无法互相倾诉。

“谁打来的？”姚琛端着刚洗净的草莓走过来，塞了一颗进周震南嘴里。

“姐姐，问爸妈的事。”周震南将剩下草莓蒂从嘴里拿出来，“是不是已婚男人都喜欢出轨？”他用无比真挚的眼神望着姚琛。

“我不一样，”姚琛吻了吻他的脸颊，“我原本就一直在找你，只不过找到你的时间被延后了太久。”

周震南在他的亲吻下“咯咯”笑，“老师，你喝多了吗？”

“没有。”姚琛把他抱起来，端端正正放在腿上，“是因为你终于变好了，小南，”姚琛微微低头，与他鼻尖对着鼻尖，“如果你一早就这样，我们会快乐许多。”

一早“这样”——就是彻底认命，迫使自己承认已经爱上姚琛。

周震南明白得很。

他现在爱上姚琛了，确实快乐许多，他们之间就像情侣般甜腻无比。虽然在学校他们是友爱师生，但在床上他们却是攻受双方，周震南觉得这种不被所有人知道的亲密关系刺激极了，他越来越爱在姚琛认真讲课时幻想姚琛赤身裸体的样子，每当姚琛在路过他的课桌，他就想象姚琛的胯间之物被自己含在嘴里的场景。

真棒呀！大家喜欢的老师、大家尊敬的老师，背地里只喊我宝贝，只和我做爱，只和我耳鬓厮磨、颠鸾倒凤。

周震南这样想。

他中毒太深了，根本无药可医。

“明天就是艺术节了，老师会来看我表演吗？”

“肯定的。”

“太好了！”周震南环住姚琛的脖子，嗅他衣领里好闻的香水味。

窗外有万家灯火，姚琛这间屋子也是灯火中的一个，但周震南知道，这盏灯火只为他所点。

*  
艺术节当天。

难得爸爸、妈妈和姐姐带着小东一起来到学校观看周震南的表演，虽然他只是一个台词不多的反串角色，但好歹也成为了一家人暂时和解的踏板。

周震南挤过人堆找镜子理假发，他是第一批化妆的，负责化妆的学姐手法毫不温柔，涂睫毛膏时戳得他眼皮都痛，眼线恨不得给他化到太阳穴，两片大红嘴唇活像吸血鬼。

他望着镜中的自己，忍不住笑出声。

“周震南，准备准备，要上了啊！”陈泽演拿笔记本卷成话筒状喊。

“来了！”周震南匆忙回头。

那天姚琛坐在第一排，看见周震南头戴夸张的假发，踢踏着小碎步，裙子不是很合身，后背系带被撑开，露出小孩白花花的皮肉。他几乎能想象到手指拈在小孩脊背的触感，软的、滑的、细的、温的。暖黄色的舞台灯光打下来，把小孩脸上鲜艳的妆容衬托得更加夸张。

姚琛眯起眼，透过那暧昧的灯光和缭绕的雾气，他仿佛穿越到十二年前，阁楼上老式挂钟敲到第七下，有人在门外亮光处转身，轻声唤他：“哥哥，哥哥……”

姚琛伸出手，就快要抓住那个虚幻的影子——“啪啪啪啪啪——”四周忽然响起热烈的掌声。

帷幕降下来了，他看着周震南的身影一点一点消失在红色幕布后。

主持人后面说了什么，他一概没听清。

*  
老师，我在一号杂物间——

发完短信后周震南抱着膝盖坐在乱糟糟的道具堆里，有什么硌到屁股肉，他伸手抽出来，发现是副塑料手铐。

五分钟后，当门锁弹簧轻轻旋动，姚琛进门便见周震南背对他站着，腕上正扣什么。

“老师，你喜欢这样吗？”周震南怯怯地问。

他不知在哪里看来的小电影，里面的主人公沉溺SM不可自拔。对于这种行为，他既好奇又害怕。

如果是和老师的话，不妨试试，万一老师喜欢呢？他想。

“转过来。”姚琛从衣架上扯出段白布，捧着周震南的脸，一点一点地擦他花了的妆。

“老师……”周震南软软地开口，“我站不住了。”

姚琛倾身狠狠吻住他的嘴，掀开裙摆时才发现他连短裤都没穿，此刻身下已经湿漉漉的，像开了阀门的龙头。

“一天到晚在想什么，嗯？”姚琛轻拢慢捻着周震南胯间之物。

“想……想老师……”周震南随着姚琛动手的频率调整呼吸，塑料铐摩得他手腕发痛，但又让他感到极度快乐。

门外忽然传来人声——

“周震南呢？”

“不知道啊。”

“怎么回事？这都要上台拍集体照了，给我玩失踪！”

“要不别等他了吧？”

“唉！算了！走走走！”

没一会儿，结束音乐响了起来，周震南趁着空档低低叫了几声，他的手被姚琛吊在衣架上，两条腿分别绑在两张凳子腿，导致小穴处大喇喇敞开，液体浸透了他身下的裙子。

老师果然喜欢这样啊，他在心里感叹。

前方舞台继续传来掌声、音乐声和说笑声，周震南蹦直脚尖、脖子后仰，他那稚嫩的阴茎直直昂立，白浊的液体朝着半空喷射出去。

他要软瘫了、融化了、升华了，但姚琛不放过他，用舌头、用手指，磨他的乳尖、他的小穴、他大腿根部的软肉。

半个小时前，舞台上的哈姆雷特说：去死，去睡就结束了，如果睡眠能结束我们心灵的创伤和肉体所承受的千百种痛苦，那真是生存求之不得的天大的好事。

可周震南却觉得心灵的创伤和肉体的痛苦是极美的事情，他愿意将自己揉碎了、捣烂了，一滩一滩放在姚琛脚边。

现实是外面的喧闹，门是周震南的耳朵，他关上了门。

06.

周二的咖啡馆格外冷清，汤雪吟点开朋友圈，随意滑了几下。玻璃倒映出一个高大的身影，她笑着抬头：“你来了？”

“一杯美式，谢谢。”姚琛向身后的服务员道。

不远处传来孩子们的嬉笑声，越过高墙飘到马路对面来。

“好久不见啊，哥哥。”汤雪吟说着从包里取出厚厚一沓方正硬物，“给你打钱你退回去，几十万嘛我的包又装不下，你也不会收，几万块总要得吧？喏，零花钱～”

“我不缺钱。”姚琛冷冷道。

“就你那上班的破工资，”汤雪吟扶额，“我说能不能跟妈服个软啊？这么多年我在你俩中间跑来跑去真的很累的，哥哥～”

“我早就说过，”姚琛道，“我一开始是看在爸爸的面子上，从爸爸去世开始，我跟她就没有关系了。”

汤雪吟叹了口气，“已经过去这么久了，以伦如果还在的话，肯定不会希望你和妈妈——”

“不必说了。”姚琛“腾”一声站起来，“我来见你已经是给足面子，你们家，跟我一点关系都没有。”

“小琛哥！”汤雪吟追着姚琛的背影跑出去，却被一辆急驰而过的车挡住视线，等车过去时姚琛已经消失在路口了。然后她看见对面学校一个学生拿着快递从门卫室走出去，隔着那么远，她根本看不清那学生的长相，但对方的轮廓、动作，简直……简直和十二年前的汤以伦一模一样！

“不可能……”汤雪吟嗫嚅着，在原地一直目送那学生远去。

*  
“买了什么啊？”夏之光从床上支起脑袋。

“衣服。”周震南打开衣柜，连同快递盒一起扔了进去。

“都快考试了还有心情购物啊，不愧是大小姐。”夏之光笑他。

“那你复习了吗？”周震南白他一眼。

夏之光搓搓脚：“嘿嘿，待我打完这局。”

周震南洗完澡，准备好复习资料、锁上衣柜出门时，他都还没停。

临近期末，自习室人满为患，周震南好不容易在角落找到位置，手机响了起来。在接受周围一圈人的死亡目光后，他捏着手机匆匆跑出门。

“喂？老师，怎么了？”

“在哪儿呢？”

“自习室。”

“哦，那你好好复习，有什么不懂的先记下来，回头问我。”

“好。”周震南点点头，却忘了姚琛根本看不到。

“对了，明天想吃什么早饭？”姚琛柔声问。

周震南一直抱怨新校区食堂早饭不好吃，每天都是姚琛从小区楼下买了带过来。

“想吃鸡蛋饼。”

“好。”

“要加两根肠。”

“没问题。”

周震南捧着手机甜甜地笑，他沉浸在自己编织的巨大蛛网里，试图把每一天过成浪漫韩剧。

“那明天见哦，老师。”他轻声道。


End file.
